


Molly and Me and Baby Makes Three

by lesbianseagull



Category: Back to the Future (Movies), Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Brief mention of Past Abuse, Crossover, F/F, Pregnancy, Teacher/Student, a different kind of female ejaculation, doc holtz, molly mcfly, sexy science, time traveling lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9509924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianseagull/pseuds/lesbianseagull
Summary: I cannot stop writing Holtz the Time Traveling Lesbian and her equally lesbian sidekick Molly McFly.





	1. Nothing But Love

**Author's Note:**

> This continues the [Holtz to the Future Trilogy](http://archiveofourown.org/series/897507). Does that thing NEED a continuation? Maybe. Maybe not. THEY HAVE TAKEN OVER MY BRAIN AND THEY WILL NOT LET ME GO, SEND HELP
> 
> Also [here](https://static1.squarespace.com/static/553450f4e4b0fb9b5b79bd32/578f43a6b8a79b170390aeff/578f446d9f74566d5f3f4d9b/1469006973421/BASIC+EDIT+VOLLEY-2125+FINAL.jpg?format=1000w) is a picture of what Molly looks like in my head. With a chick who kinda looks like Holtz. This is from an ad for shoes but who the fuck is paying attention to the shoes.

Jillian Holtzmann pounded mercilessly into Molly McFly.

Molly was almost screaming at this point but didn't even have any energy left for screaming; she instead dug her fingernails into Holtz's skin and cried out weakly as Holtz fucked her into a constant state of orgasm.

"Jillian," Molly managed to breathe out, her voice and hands shaking as she grasped at the older woman, and Holtz paused to look down at Molly, panting and raising one eyebrow.

"Jillian?" Holtz breathed back, amusement in her sapphire eyes.

Molly laughed shakily. "That's... that's your name, isn't it?"

Holtz grinned. "You're such a little punk." She continued to thrust the vibrator in and out of Molly, slowly, excruciatingly slowly, moaning as the vibrator stroked against her clit while it stroked inside of Molly. Molly whimpered with pleasure.

Holtz swallowed her whimpers with a deep, hungry kiss, each of them moaning into the other's mouth, and then suddenly Holtz pulled the vibrator out of Molly and replaced it with three of her fingers, sliding them easily into Molly.

She groaned at the feeling, Molly soft as a pillow around her fingers, wet as a fountain and thrumming with the aftershocks of her climax. She added a fourth finger, feeling Molly squeeze around her. Holtz grinned lustily and pushed her fingers deep into Molly, massaging circles around Molly's clit with her thumb.

Molly threw her head back in both exhaustion and exhilaration. "Holtz," she groaned softly. Holtz moved down to take Molly's nipple into her mouth as she continued to pleasure the younger woman with her hand. "Fuck... _please_..."

" _Again?_ Good god, woman, you're insatiable."

"No, I meant... I..." Molly trailed off with a string of whimpers, clutching at the sheets.

Holtz kissed her way down Molly's body, and when she reached the apex of Molly's thighs she pulled her hand away and pushed her tongue inside of Molly instead.

"Holtz... please," Molly gasped, gripping Holtz's hair tightly. "Please... stop..."

Holtz lapped up Molly's release before moving back up to lay between Molly's legs. "Are you okay?" she asked softly, touching her nose to Molly's.

"I'm... I... I'm somewhere between being a mess and being fucking fantastic," Molly panted and laughed. "I don't even know how many times you just made me come." One corner of Holtz's mouth lifted in a smirk.

"How do I love thee... let me count the ways," purred Holtz, brushing Molly's lips with a barely-there kiss and immediately pulling back, then leaning back in and kissing her a little more firmly and pulling back once more before Molly could deepen the kiss... she leaned back down and this time melded their mouths together in a passionate kiss, Molly's fingers sliding into her hair and Molly sighing happily into her mouth.

Holtz pulled away and laid down on the bed beside Molly, removing the harness which held the vibrator, echoing Molly's contented sigh and running her fingers through her bleach blonde hair which was half pinned up and half falling down.

Molly turned towards her, pushing her wild dark hair away from her face and gazing at Holtz with warm dark eyes. Her heart still thudded hard in her chest, her skin dripped with sweat, her core throbbed with pleasure. Her fingers drifted down Holtz's naked body and the two women smiled at each other.

"I owe you a few orgasms," Molly murmured, one fingtertip drawing lazy circles over Holtz's hip.

"Babe, you don't owe me a thing," replied Holtz with a sultry grin. She pulled Molly's fingers up to her mouth and lightly kissed each one. Molly leaned in and kissed her lips, then with a smile she turned over, letting Holtz spoon up against her.

As they drifted towards unconsciousness, Molly reflected on the year that had passed since Holtz had built a time machine out of a DeLorean and had thrown Molly into it. A year ago, Holtz had simply been Doc to Molly, her nuclear physics professor; a unique professor to be sure, but little more than a professor to Molly. And then the woman she knew as Doc gradually became something more, as they journeyed through time together, crossed the country together, cried together... and eventually realized that together was where they both wanted to be.

After New York, they had traveled ten years into the future to make sure that the world was still around, and it was. It was no utopia, but it was no dystopia either. To Holtz's great excitement, the United States had elected a female president, whom Holtz dubbed President Sexypants.

"Holtz... I don't think she'd appreciate that name," Molly had said.

"I think she would," countered Holtz. "I think she'd appreciate the appreciation of her sexypants. I would." Holtz would not be swayed.

They had then traveled back to the present, whereupon the DeLorean once again began to experience technical difficulties, and eventually Holtz had to accept the sad fact that her beloved time-traveling DeLorean would time-travel no more. With heavy hearts, the two women salvaged what they could of the time machine and left the rest in a junkyard.

In that same junkyard they found an old U-Haul truck that was still in decent condition. Holtz thanked Lesbian Jesus for this offering.

It didn't take much for Holtz to get the U-Haul running. Holtz gave the hood of the truck a satisfied smack... and as she continued to gaze at the truck, her eyes narrowed. Her gaze shifted onto Molly's and Molly then realized what Holtz was thinking, and both women grinned.

It took considerably longer than it had taken Holtz to get the engine going, but together Holtz and Molly converted the little beat-up U-Haul into a flying time-traveling U-Haul.

They found a bed and riveted it into the floor of the U-Haul's trailer, insulated the walls, installed lights and built storage, and gave it the finishing touch: a black paint job with yellow danger stripes along the sides, and on the top a radiation warning symbol with a heart in the middle.

When they'd finished, Holtz asked Molly where she wanted to go next. And Molly realized that she needed to go home. If not to stay, then to at least reassure her family that she was alright. She had been gone for months; she knew that her family must be well beyond terrified at this point.

So they traveled back in time to the night Molly had disappeared and they flew across the country back to Hill Valley, California... and that was where they were now, on the outskirts of the city, the two women curled up in bed in the U-Haul's trailer, waiting for day to break.

Molly wondered what the new day would bring. What it would be like to see her family again. And what it would be like to introduce her family to Holtz... at least, _she_ wanted to introduce them to Holtz... Holtz herself wasn't as into the idea.

Holtz hadn't said no, but she had made her discomfort clear nonetheless.

"Molly, I'm your _professor_."

"Not anymore you're not."

Holtz sighed. "Yeah, I know, but... that's what I would be in their eyes. Your professor. Who kidnapped you. Who put your life in danger. Who is being hunted by terrorists. Who is twelve years older than you. And a dyke. And just... who I am. They are not going to approve. At all."

"Holtz, give them more credit than that, alright? They're not assholes," argued Molly. "They will _love_ you."

Holtz gave Molly a highly skeptical look, but she didn't argue further, instead opting for fucking Molly's brains out.

And as they laid there falling asleep together, Molly realized that that was exactly what Holtz's aim had been: fucking the thoughts out of Molly's head, thoughts which made Holtz uncomfortable.

Molly felt Holtz nuzzling her neck, dropping soft and sleepy kisses over it, and Molly could only succumb to the perfection of Holtz's lips on her skin, the warm and gentle press of Holtz's body against her back, Holtz's fingers dancing delicately down Molly's side and over her stomach, finding Molly's hand and lacing their fingers together. Molly fell blissfully asleep.


	2. Bring On The Night

The next morning Molly woke up nervous and excited. She was laying on her back with Holtz laying half on top of her, still sound asleep, snoring softly at Molly's neck. One leg was between Molly's and one arm was curled around Molly's waist.

Molly brought one hand up to comb through Holtz's disheveled hair as she pressed a kiss to Holtz's temple. Holtz's snoring stopped, and after Molly continued to sift her fingers through Holtz's hair, Holtz's head tipped back and her eyes cracked open to gaze sleepily up at Molly.

"Hey sweetness," Holtz murmured, husky-voiced. Molly smiled sunnily at her.

"Morning, Doc." Molly's fingers brushed Holtz's hair away from her face. "You ready for today?"

Holtz gazed up at her for a moment, expression contemplative, and then her face sank back down to Molly's neck and she kissed it deeply. Molly moaned softly, fingers coiled in Holtz's hair, and she felt Holtz's hand slipping between her thighs...

With considerable effort, Molly stopped her, wriggling out of Holtz's grasp and leveling her gaze with her former professor's. "Holtz..."

"Sorry, babe, you're right, should go clean up first," said Holtz, beginning to climb out of bed. Molly stopped her once more, holding her wrist.

"Holtz, please come with me."

Holtz merely looked down at Molly's fingers around her wrist. She pressed her lips together. And then she looked back up at Molly.

"I shouldn't," Holtz whispered.

"Why shouldn't you?"

"I told you why," replied Holtz. "They're not gonna like me."

"Yes they will!"

"Molly... you're a little bit biased here," said Holtz with a slight laugh.

"I don't know why you think anyone wouldn't like you," said Molly, holding Holtz's hand and squeezing it gently.

Holtz smiled an odd smile. She was silent for a moment, and then pursing her lips, she nodded. "Alright. I'll come."

Holtz donned a black leather jacket, a blood red crop top, paint-splattered overalls and combat boots, pinning and teasing her hair to within an inch of its life and topping it off with her yellow-lensed goggles. Her Screw You necklace glittered defiantly on her chest. Molly threw on her flannel shirt and jeans, did her best to tame her tangled mess of hair, and the two women made their way into town.

They parked the U-Haul in a secluded spot not far from where Molly's house was and walked the rest of the way. Holtz was unusually quiet; Molly took her hand once more, drawing Holtz's eyes onto hers, and she smiled encouragingly at Holtz, but Holtz only smiled that same strange smile at her.

Molly unlocked her front door and stepped inside. Her older brother Dave was sitting on the living room couch watching TV and he looked up at her.

He frowned when he saw Holtz walk in the door behind Molly.

"Uh... hey."

Holtz gave him a two-fingered salute and a smirk.

A dark-haired, dark-eyed, middle-aged woman who looked much like Molly emerged from the kitchen, concern and anger on her face. "Molly? Where were you last night, why didn't you come home?" She then noticed Holtz. "Who is this?"

Holtz sauntered over to her, taking her hand and bowing to kiss it softly. "Holtzmann," said the engineer in her sultriest voice. "Mrs. McFly, I presume?"

Molly's mother looked at Holtz curiously. "Lorraine," she answered. "How exactly do you know my daughter?"

"Extraordinarily well," replied Holtz with a devilish grin.

Molly came forward, casting Holtz a slightly reproachful glance. "She's my nuclear physics professor. Well she was, she's not anymore."

"We've progressed way beyond that point," added Holtz. She moved to stand behind Molly, snaked her arms around Molly's waist and nipped at the junction of Molly's neck and shoulder. Molly jolted away from her and there was nothing but reproach in her gaze towards Holtz this time.

Lorraine was frowning deeply at Holtz now. "Molly was with you last night then?"

Holtz began to answer and Molly shot out a hand to clamp over Holtz's mouth, afraid of what Holtz would answer that question with. Holtz gave Molly's hand an open-mouthed kiss and Molly pulled it back in frustration as Holtz grinned.

"Yeah, I was with her," answered Molly, blushing deeply. "Um... she's... we're..."

"Lesbian as fuck," supplied Holtz. Dave snorted with laughter.

Molly hid her face in her hand. This was not how she had wanted her family to find out about her relationship with Holtz.

Her mother paused before speaking, and when she spoke she addressed Holtz with unease in her voice. "You're Molly's professor?"

"I was. Before the whole time travel thing."

"Time... travel?"

Holtz launched into the tale of her and Molly's misadventures through time. Dave's amusement grew, Lorraine's unease grew, and Molly could only stare pleadingly at Holtz, silently begging her to stop.

But she didn't... nor did she stop with the innuendo. Or the flirting with Molly's mother.

Molly saw true fear creeping over her mother's face and she realized she had to stop this. She apologized to her mother, told her that she needed to speak to Holtz privately for a minute, and she grabbed the front of Holtz's overalls and started dragging her former professor towards the door that led out to the backyard, Holtz allowing herself to be dragged outside.

"Um... what was that about?"

Molly stared at Holtz in disbelief. "YOU'RE asking ME what that was about? You fucking tell me, Holtz, what the fuck was that shit?"

Holtz raised an eyebrow at her. "Language, babe, I don't think your mom would approve."

"I don't think she _approved_ of you _hitting_ on her!" Molly sighed. "It's a good thing my dad and my sister aren't here, my dad would've killed you and my sister probably would've pressed charges against your dead body."

Holtz looked down at the ground, shook her head and laughed mirthlessly. And then she started to walk away.

"Holtz... Holtz! Stop!"

And Holtz stopped, eyes raised to the sky. "I told you... that they would not like me."

Molly frowned, walking over to Holtz and bringing her eyes down with the touch of her hand on Holtz's face. "I didn't say that they didn't like you," she said softly. "It's just... the way you were acting in there... why were you acting like that?"

"I wasn't acting like anything," said Holtz. "I'm a dyke. I'm an engineer. I don't apologize for being either of those things." Holtz's voice seized up slightly. "I won't apologize for who I am."

"I'm not asking you to," said Molly, but as she said it, she realized it was untrue, in part. She didn't want Holtz to apologize for being herself... but at the same time she wanted others to love Holtz as much as she did, and she realized that others would demand that Holtz apologize and submit and be normal.

As much as Molly loved her family and wanted her family to love Holtz too, it killed Molly to think of Holtz being shoved into a box of normality.

She pulled Holtz to her in a fierce hug. "I'm so sorry, Holtz," she whispered. "I don't want you to change... I love you... exactly as you are."

Holtz hugged her back, nuzzling her ear. Molly could feel her smiling against it. "Love you too, Miss Molly," murmured Holtz, and she pulled back to look into Molly's eyes. "Sorry I have trouble easing people into my madness."

"Don't... _ever_... apologize," said Molly and both of them grinned, remembering Holtz saying those words to Molly once. They pressed their foreheads together, and then they went back into the house.

Lorraine was still just as put off by Holtz, but this time Molly backed Holtz up, which may have added to Lorraine's disquiet. Dave just seemed to think Holtz was a joke. But Molly was okay with this. She was okay with Holtz.

She assured her mother of that before they left, and although Lorraine still seemed uneasy, she seemed less so than she had been. At least, she promised not to call the cops on Holtz. For now.

"Ah, that's good," said Holtz as they walked back to the U-Haul. "Got enough on my plate with the terrorists."

Molly turned to see Holtz grinning. Molly laughed. "Aren't we a cheerful little outlaw," she said, hooking her arm around Holtz's neck and pulling her into a kiss.

"So where are we going now?" asked Holtz when they'd pulled apart.

"My mom asked me that too," said Molly with a smirk. "And I don't know. I'm going wherever you're going, Dr. Holtzmann."

Something strange flashed in Holtz's eyes when Molly said that, but it vanished nearly as soon as it appeared. Holtz smiled.

"To President Sexypants?"

Molly rolled her eyes. "You... are obsessed."

"I... am a gay. And as a gay, you can't tell me that having a female president isn't the hottest shit ever to happen to this country."


	3. The Future Is Female

The two women traveled to 2040, this time on purpose, and thankfully not to find the world a ghost-infested nightmare.

"You don't wanna go any further in the future? Like go to the year 3000, see what's up in the year 3000?"

"I have a feeling it might be an Idiocracy-type situation, so no," replied Holtz. "People ain't gettin' any smarter. Gonna just stick to this century."

But this stance of Holtz's shifted somewhat when she read one of the future's scientific journals and learned of a recent discovery: scientists had found a way to successfully synthesize sperm cells using any human's cells.

"So... two women can have a baby together? Like fully have a baby together, no need for men to be involved in any way?"

"Apparently," said Molly, reading the news over Holtz's shoulder as she leaned up against her. They were in a gleaming marble-tiled plaza on top of a hill in Los Angeles, leaning against a railing looking out over the bustling city below and the calm ocean beyond.

"Soooo... that means we could have a society consisting entirely of women?"

Molly turned her head with a smirk. "You're rethinking your decision against traveling to the future now aren't you."

"If it's an all-female future, then yes, I am indeed rethinking my decision."

Molly laughed quietly and leaned closer to Holtz, nipping at her ear. "The Irrepressible Lesbian Jillian Holtzmann."

"That's me, baby." Holtz turned her head with a grin and pulled Molly into a kiss, nipping at Molly's lower lip as she pulled away. Molly cocked her head and studied her former professor with curiosity.

"Is there a woman alive that you would _not_ be interested in fucking?"

"I'm open to the possibility that there's one out there," said Holtz and Molly gave a half-hearted laugh. Her eyes fell away from Holtz's awkwardly and she leaned back away from her.

Holtz took in this reaction and turned to face her former student, pulling her close again and lovingly brushing Molly's hair away from her face.

"But being interested and actually fucking someone are two very different things," Holtz elaborated with a smile. "I appreciate all women but that doesn't mean I necessarily want to sleep with all of them."

Molly smiled back at her, considered this for a moment, and then asked, "Who was the first girl you ever slept with?"

Holtz closed her eyes and sighed wistfully. "Friend of mine in high school... I was almost 18. She was a little bit younger than me. She was... _so_ beautiful... but so straight. Or so she claimed. Even after we fucked." Holtz frowned. "Or perhaps because we fucked. Who knows. I was pretty nervous. It didn't go so well."

"I bet she was pretty nervous too," reassured Molly, stroking the top of Holtz's hand, remembering just how nervous she had been her first time with Holtz. Nervous... but insanely turned on... the memory sent waves of heat through her and brought a sultry smile to her face.

Which didn't go unnoticed by Holtz. Holtz's hand turned upwards, her fingers stroking against Molly's palm lightly, and Holtz's eyes darkened as she leaned in towards Molly's neck, breathing the younger woman in and teasing her with featherlight kisses, sending chills through Molly.

Then Holtz pulled back, blue eyes piercing into Molly's. "Have you always known you liked girls?"

Molly laughed. "Um... no, I did not. I actually thought I was asexual for a pretty long time. Didn't really wanna be with guys... didn't wanna be with girls either."

A smug smile turned up one side of Holtz's mouth. "So what was it about me that made you give up your asexuality?"

Molly thought this over, and with a warm smile she answered, "Everything."

"Everything?"

"Everything," said Molly again. She thought a bit more about it, and then elaborated. "Everything about you. It feels right to me." She ran her fingertips up the inside of Holtz's forearm and then back down, soft and slow, back and forth. "I always liked you a lot, which I know is kinda weird seeing as how you were my professor, but... I always liked you. Much more than I like most people I meet. Not in a sexual way at first, but I eventually realized that I did like you in that way as well."

"When did you realize that?" Holtz's voice was tinged with lust and Molly could feel the electricity traveling between her skin and Holtz's.

"When I kissed you," murmured Molly. "In the hospital when we crash-landed in 1985."

"And I was being erased from existence by my own mother drooling over me," said Holtz, cringing. "Definitely the most disturbing event of my life and let me tell you, the bar has been set pretty high on that."

Holtz's hand came up to caress the side of Molly's face. "So it was that kiss, huh... that was what did it?"

"Mmhmm." Molly's eyes drifted down onto Holtz's lips. "I'd never felt anything like that before, what I felt when I kissed you... never felt anything so strong."

Holtz slid her fingers into Molly's hair and brought their mouths together in a sensual kiss, their lips and tongues dancing intimately with one another, and then she pulled away with a smile.

"For me it was probably when I put my fingers inside you, that was probably it for me."

Molly gave Holtz a scandalized look. "Holtz, god dammit, don't you ruin this moment."

" _This maaaagic moment_ ," crooned Holtz, grinning and pulling Molly flush against her, taking the younger woman's hands and beginning to dance with her, Molly laughing as they swept across the white marble floor under the sunset-painted sky, oblivious to the people around them.


	4. Come On Let's Go

Holtz gave Molly the decision of where they would go next, and after some thought (and no explanation) Molly flew them into 1958.

"1958," Holtz read off of the time circuit display with a hint of a frown. "Is there a particular reason for that?"

Molly only smiled at her, a hint of mischief in her smile.

Holtz frowned a bit deeper. "Are you not going to answer that exceedingly easy question?"

Molly gave her a wink and nothing more.

She landed the U-Haul at the northern edge of Los Angeles, a section of the city that was mostly deserty hills dotted with olive trees.

"Got it!" exclaimed Holtz. "Fifty-eight is eighty-five backwards. That's why we're here, right?"

Molly shook her head, still smiling.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"I am _very_ much enjoying this," replied Molly with a wide grin. "Come on, lady, get your dancing shoes on."

"Guessing you're not gonna tell me why?"

"You would be guessing correctly. Not that dancing shoes ever need a specific reason to be worn."

Molly pulled on a knee-length red and black gingham dress and her usual chucks, pulled her hair into a ponytail, then painted her lips red and lined her eyes in black.

Holtz wore her black leather jacket over a white tank top and ripped jeans rolled up above black ankle boots. She styled her hair into an impressive pompadour and Molly gave it a pat of approval.

"No goggles?"

"Hair won't allow it," said Holtz with a sigh. "The sacrifices we make for fashion."

Molly smirked, grabbed Holtz's hand and began to lead Holtz through the streets of Sylmar.

They came to a small building that had no sign outside of it but music emanating from within. They went through the door to find themselves in a crowded room filled with teenagers dancing to the music being played by a teenaged band at the far end of the room.

The music they were playing sounded highly familiar to Holtz. She studied the singer's face closely.

"Molly... who is that?"

"Richard Valenzuela," answered Molly with terrific excitement. "Soon to become Ritchie Valens, rock 'n' roll legend."

Holtz's jaw dropped. "Are you fucking serious? _Ritchie Fucking Valens?"_

"RITCHIE FUCKING VALENS!" shouted Molly in reply, laughing giddily. "This is the last gig he played before becoming famous. And ever since I found out who Ritchie Valens was, I have wanted to see him play here." She pulled Holtz into a passionate kiss. "Thank you for making that dream come true, Doc," she whispered at Holtz's mouth and both women smiled brightly.

They danced to the music and Molly was unable to stop smiling. When they could dance no more, they drifted back out onto the street, Molly singing out into the night.

" _You're miiiiine... and we belong togeeeeether_..."

Holtz took her hand and spun her before pulling her into a gentle kiss. They swayed for a moment together to the music they could still hear faintly.

Holtz smiled. "Why do you love Fifties shit so much?"

"Why do you love Eighties shit so much?" Molly questioned her back with a grin. Holtz grinned back.

"Point well made."

They got pizza from a little place called Guido's and sat in a park while they ate, gazing up at the stars. Molly remembered the first night she and Holtz had been together and looked over at Holtz, who with legs splayed out was leaning back against the table Molly was sitting on.

"How many women have you been with?"

Holtz's eyebrows raised and she slowly turned her head towards Molly. A smirk played at the corner of her mouth.

"Why do you want to know that?"

Molly shrugged. "You know how many women I've been with. A list which is populated solely by one Dr. Jillian Holtzmann. So I was just curious to know the same thing about you."

Holtz gave a nod of concession. She scrunched up her face in concentration for a few moments, and then answered, "A few hundred. At least."

Molly stared at her in shock. "Did you... just say... a few _hundred?"_

"At least."

Molly continued to stare at Holtz, waiting for her to say she was joking. Holtz only gazed soberly back at her.

"They were all very, um... very brief affairs. Brief as in we fucked and that was it."

"A few hundred."

"Yep."

Molly couldn't even find any words to put after those. Holtz bit down on a smile. She scooted over on the bench and under one of Molly's legs so that she was sitting between them, leaning back and grinning upside-down up at Molly.

"You're rethinking your decision to have sex with me aren't you."

Molly couldn't help but laugh. She shook her head and ran her fingers through Holtz's hair, earning a cry of protest from Holtz. "That hair took me forever to get right," said Holtz, pulling a comb from her boot and trying to restore her pompadour.

"So... you only had sex with those women, you didn't actually date any of them? What about Erin?"

Holtz smiled a bit sadly. "Never slept with Erin. Never got the chance to. We kissed. That was it."

Molly gazed down at Holtz, stroking the side of her face. "Is she the only one you've ever loved?"

Holtz turned her head to kiss Molly's wrist. "No. There's you." They smiled warmly at each other, Holtz's lips lingering against Molly's skin. She kissed a spot higher up, pulling Molly's arm down to kiss her way up it, and she continued to pull on Molly's arm and kiss her way up until Molly's face was directly above hers, and she pulled Molly down into a steaming kiss.

Molly pulled away and Holtz kissed her thigh before laying her head against it.

"There was one other person," Holtz murmured. Molly gazed inquisitively down at her.

Holtz bit her lip in hesitation before continuing. "My... my professor."

Molly eyes shot open wide, and a grin crept over her face. "You... had a thing... for your professor?"

Holtz smirked up at her. "Yeah, yeah, I know, the cycle repeats itself. Except, um... nothing ever happened with this professor of mine. She was... she was a lot more to me than a professor though." Holtz gazed up at the stars and sighed. "She was my only friend for a pretty long time. Up until I met Abby."

"What was her name?"

"Dr. Rebecca Gorin," said Holtz affectionately.

"Soooo... the Doc had a Doc," said Molly teasingly and Holtz gave her thigh a sharp bite in retaliation, drawing a gasp from the younger woman.

"Nothing happened between us. I _wanted_ to... I wanted her," said Holtz softly. "So fucking bad. But I didn't want to screw up what we had. Because everyone I've ever fucked has had an immediate need to ditch me afterwards... except for you." Holtz nuzzled Molly's thigh gently.

Molly caressed the side of Holtz's face again, trying and failing to understand why anyone would want to ditch her.

She remembered her own hesitation in pushing her and Holtz's relationship further... the fear of losing that already wonderful relationship she had with her professor. But her love was stronger than that fear.

They returned to the U-Haul and Holtz proceeded to eat Molly out until she was once again a mess on their bed, moaning helplessly and holding onto Holtz's hair for dear life, Holtz no longer concerned in the slightest with maintaining her hairstyle.

When Holtz pulled herself up to kiss Molly softly, lovingly, Molly couldn't stop kissing her back. She never wanted to stop.

She fell asleep beside Holtz, realizing that she never wanted to fall asleep beside anyone else but Holtz. And as she fell asleep she thought of the article Holtz had been reading about women being able to have babies together... and she felt desire spread through her at the thought.


	5. Isn't Much That I Feel I Need

Holtz awoke curled up on top of Molly, with Molly's taste still on her tongue. She smiled contentedly, stretched out on the bed like a cat and then hopped out of it, Molly still fast asleep.

Holtz stepped out of the trailer and looked out at the hills around her bathed in the gentle light of early morning, listened to the cries of birds and the far-off sound of traffic in the city, yawning up at the sky and stretching some more. She made her way over to the passenger side of the truck, pressed a hidden button that extended a curtain around the area where she stood, stripped off her clothes and stood on a mat that also extended from the truck, reached up and twisted a knob and sighed gratefully at the warm water that cascaded from the nuclear-powered shower she'd installed.

A hand brushed over her hip and she turned to see Molly standing beside her and smiling sleepily.

"Wanna share?" asked Molly, gesturing at the shower. She'd already taken off her clothes. Holtz smiled in response and moved aside so that they could both stand under the water.

Molly's head fell back with a sigh as the water ran over her. Holtz admired the sight, catching Molly's eyes when they fell back down. Molly's eyes drifted lustily over Holtz's naked form as well, and she smirked as she combed her fingers through Holtz's hair which fell in golden streams over her shoulders.

"You look so different with your hair down," Molly murmured. "Different, but equally amazing."

Holtz leaned in and pressed Molly up against the side of the truck as she kissed her softly, water running over them both. Holtz's fingers followed the trail of water down from Molly's shoulder, over her breast, down her stomach, and Holtz's fingers slid between Molly's thighs to caress her.

Molly's head fell back again. "I love it when you fuck me up against one of your inventions," she breathed out, grinning.

"Not as much as I love it, I guarantee you that," replied Holtz, kissing Molly's exposed neck and sliding her fingers eagerly inside of the younger woman.

Afterwards both women laid down dripping wet on their bed, Holtz kissing whatever part of Molly found itself nearest to her mouth while Molly's fingers explored any part of Holtz they could reach.

"Have you ever thought about having kids?" asked Molly, her voice soft against Holtz's skin.

Holtz froze, then pulled back to look into the younger woman's eyes. Molly saw uncertainty in her eyes.

"I, um... I don't mean... I meant having kids in general," said Molly with a nervous smile.

Holtz nodded and looked down between them for a moment in contemplation. "Yeah. I've thought about it," she said quietly. "But I'm not sure if I'd actually want it."

"Why not?"

"I don't know if I'd be such a great parent," said Holtz.

"I think you'd be an awesome parent," countered Molly, touching her nose to Holtz's and smiling, drawing a smile out of Holtz as well.

"Do you want kids?" asked Holtz, and Molly looked uncertainly back at her.

"In general," added Holtz with a wink. Molly laughed softly.

"Yeah, I kinda do," answered Molly. "I mean I doubt I'd be the world's greatest mother but I would give it my all... I'd like to have a family of my own. Not that it's absolutely necessary."

Holtz gazed pensively at her. And after a moment she spoke, apprehension in her voice. "I didn't have such a great relationship with my mom."

Molly suddenly realized that until that point, Holtz had never really discussed her mother. Or any other member of her family. There had been that time that they had both met Holtz's mother in the Eighties, as a young nurse who had tried to make a move on Holtz and in doing so had unknowingly threatened Holtz's existence, but beyond that, Holtz had never talked about her mother. All Molly knew was that Holtz's father had never been in the picture.

"I mean, not that it was easy for her, being a single mom. And having me for a child," ceded Holtz with a mischievous smile. "Between raising me and working there, she pretty much lived at the hospital, I didn't give her much down time. But there were... issues... that arose when she married my stepdad, issues which she didn't seem too concerned about."

Holtz's eyes were determinedly averted from Molly's and Molly could see that Holtz was deeply uncomfortable talking about this. She leaned in and kissed Holtz gently, letting the kiss linger as long as Holtz wanted it to.

Holtz finally pulled back, her lips pressed together and her eyes shut. "He... my stepdad... he was abusive in pretty much every way you can think of."

Molly stared at her former professor, horrified and furious and silent.

"He inflicted it on my mother every now and then, but most of all, he directed it at me because I was around more often and because I pissed him off more often." Holtz's voice shook hard.

"Holtz," said Molly weakly.

"My mom didn't seem to want to believe that what was happening was actually happening," Holtz went on. "To both of us. Didn't want to believe, didn't care, I don't know. But she did nothing. When I was 18... he almost killed me."

The horror and fury inside of Molly intensified.

Holtz gave a twisted smile. "He didn't, as you can well see, but that was when I left home, and I never went back. I don't know if they're still alive, still married, no idea. So um... yeah. Not the greatest relationship with my mom," ended Holtz with a weak laugh.

Molly sniffed back her tears and pulled Holtz into a fierce hug. "I'm so sorry, Holtz," she whispered hoarsely. Then a thought suddenly occurred to her and she pulled back. "Wait... is that why you go by Holtzmann and not Jillian? Was Holtzmann your real dad's name?"

Holtz grinned. "Clever girl," she murmured.

They curled into each other, Molly slightly on top of Holtz, planting kisses along Holtz's neck and shoulder.

"You would be an awesome mom, by the way," said Holtz softly. "Crazy awesome. And I'm not just saying that because we sleep together and I'm extremely biased, this is a completely objective statement."

Molly laughed loudly. "Thanks, love."

Holtz thought of Molly having kids and smiled... but when she thought of Molly having kids with someone else, the feelings turned quickly from warm to cold. It hurt to think of Molly being with someone else. And that realization filled her with just as much unease.

She had never had a relationship like this. A relationship like this had always been a far-flung fantasy to her. It still kind of was. Every moment she was expecting it to end.

She thought back to a year and a half ago when she had first met Molly... a beautiful girl sitting in her classroom, which in itself was an oddity, considering how few girls enrolled in nuclear physics courses. A beautiful girl who watched Holtz intently, listened to her just as intently, asked questions that made Holtz a better teacher, arrived early to help Holtz set up and stayed late to help Holtz pack up.

And then asking Molly to help her finish working on the time-traveling DeLorean and the madness that ensued, terrorists trying to kill them both, crash-landing in the past, waking up in a hospital to see her own mother ogling her, unaware of who exactly she was ogling, and then Molly... Molly coming in and saving her with a kiss.

A kiss that Holtz had not been expecting, and it seemed that even Molly hadn't been expecting herself to do it, but when Holtz thought back on everything... she didn't know how she had not seen it coming.

She remembered Molly calling Holtz her wife, in that moment after she'd kissed Holtz. And suddenly Holtz realized how badly she wanted to be that. The force of it brought tears to her eyes.

She was quiet for a moment longer, and then she whispered, "Molly... do you want to have kids?"

Molly lifted her head, squinting at Holtz in confusion. "Um... didn't you just ask me that?"

Holtz gazed seriously at her. "Do you want to have kids with me?"

Molly stared back at her and Holtz saw desire swirling in her eyes. The younger woman was quiet for a moment as well, and then softly, a shred of fear in her otherwise assured tone, she replied, "Yes."

Holtz studied her former student closely, and then she grinned broadly. "Then let's have ourselves some kids, Miss Molly."

Molly's eyes went wide. "You... you really want to? I thought you said..."

Holtz waved her worries away. "I really want to. With you. Only you."

On Molly's face bloomed the most beautiful smile Holtz had ever seen. Molly leaned in to kiss Holtz passionately, and Holtz returned the kiss with equal passion.


	6. Kids

"How ya feelin?"

"Awesome," replied Holtz, gnawing furiously at her fingernail.

Molly watched her in concern. "Holtz?"

"Terrified."

An empathetic smile spread across Molly's face. "Me too." She pulled Holtz's hand to her own mouth and kissed it. "Not too late to say no, if that's what you want. I will love you no matter what."

"I want this," said Holtz softly. "I really do want this." She turned towards Molly, laid her legs across Molly's lap and curled into Molly, burying her face in Molly's neck. "It's just such a big thing."

Molly slid her arms around Holtz and kissed the top of her head. "It is."

They had traveled once more to the future to visit a fertility clinic, which had taken cells from Holtz with which to synthesize sperm and had checked to see that Molly was able to carry a baby, and they were now waiting for the results.

After what seemed like an eternity, the doctor called them into the office and presented them both with the good news that Molly would be able to have a baby and with the prosthesis that Holtz would use to impregnate her.

When they returned to the U-Haul, both women found themselves unable to do anything but stare at the prosthesis.

"We could just have it done in a lab, if you don't wanna do it this way," said Molly.

Holtz didn't say anything for several moments, and then finally she shook her head. "I want to do it this way. Not in a lab. Just you and me."

" _And_ your new dick."

Holtz looked up at Molly who was smirking back at her. And she pounced on the younger woman.

She tore at Molly's clothes, chewed on Molly's lip, and Molly groaned before returning the ferocity of Holtz's kiss, reaching up and ripping off Holtz's clothes as well.

Molly rolled Holtz onto her back, pulling her shirt and bra off and throwing them aside. Holtz's hands came up to cup Molly's breasts, squeezing softly and brushing her thumbs across Molly's nipples, making Molly moan with quiet hunger.

Holtz rolled them back over, kissing Molly deeply, rolling her hips against Molly's and eliciting groans from both of them. Holtz pulled back and started kissing down Molly's body, sucking at both of her nipples before continuing downward, pulling Molly's pants down and off, licking at Molly's thighs and then licking between them. Molly moaned out a curse and snaked her fingers into Holtz's hair as Holtz's tongue slid into her.

Holtz teased Molly with her tongue for a bit longer, then pulled up to lay between Molly's thighs, looking down at her with both desire and anxiety.

"Are you ready?" Holtz asked huskily. Molly nodded, and then Holtz pulled back to affix the prosthesis to her body.

It had no harness, which had utterly confused both women, but Holtz now realized that it attached in a different way... a different, and much sexier, way.

The part that connected with her body molded to her form, extending her nerve endings, and as she touched the shaft of the prosthesis she could feel the sensation in her clit.

"So how does it work?" asked Molly. She reached out and touched it as well and Holtz bit back a moan.

"I don't quite know," answered Holtz, "but I have a feeling I'm gonna like it."

She lined herself up with Molly's entrance and took a moment to take in Molly's appearance. Molly reached up to caress Holtz's face, then her hand drifted down, over Holtz's breast, down to her waist before sliding around her... and Molly pulled Holtz forward and inside of her.

Holtz gasped and shut her eyes. She could _feel_ herself sinking into Molly, could feel the warmth, the wetness, the pressure, _everything_.

"Holtz?"

Holtz couldn't even respond with words. She let out a noise that was somewhere between a groan and a whimper.

"Are you okay, Holtz?"

Holtz laughed a wild, breathless laugh. "I... I am... babe, you gotta try this sometime, it's incredible." She pulled back and then slowly thrust back in, savoring the feeling, groaning low. Molly moaned softly and hooked her leg around Holtz's waist, and then Holtz felt Molly's muscles tighten around her.

"Great mighty _fuck_ ," gasped Holtz, her fingers curling into fists in the sheets.

"You can _feel_ that?" asked Molly with a grin.

"I can feel it," replied Holtz, "and I'm not sure how long I can last like this but _damn_ if it ain't good while it lasts."

She began to thrust in and out slowly, kissing Molly as she did so, both women moaning with quiet pleasure.

Then Molly wrapped her legs tightly around Holtz's waist, squeezed Holtz inside of her again, and Holtz cursed loudly and began to thrust harder and faster into the younger woman, feeling her orgasm fast approaching.

She could feel how wet and perfect Molly was; she panted at the feeling, thrusting deep inside of Molly, biting at Molly's neck, feeling Molly's fingernails sinking into the back of her own neck, delighting in the hungry moans Molly was giving her.

Molly cried out Holtz's name and came around her, and with that Holtz was gone. She gasped Molly's name and felt her orgasm slam into her, felt it _shoot_ out of her, a feeling she'd never felt before and a feeling she could definitely get used to.

For several moments afterwards she stayed there on top of Molly, clutching the sheets below her, her chest heaving with each breath, feeling Molly's chest heaving as well against hers.

She slowly and reluctantly pulled away from Molly, looked down between them and saw a string of clear fluid connecting their bodies.

"Boom! Pregnant," said Holtz, pointing finger guns at Molly.

"Classy as fuck, Holtz."

"You know how I do," said Holtz with a grin.


	7. Love Of Two Is One

Several months after Holtz and Molly had first attempted to have a child, Molly sat in a grocery store bathroom and stared at the little strip in her hand; a strip that declared that she was going to have that child. Her hand shook. Her heart pounded. She felt like crying. She felt an overwhelming amount of things.

She had assumed by now that the pregnancy wouldn't happen. They had tried several times with no luck. They figured that maybe science wasn't on their side with this. Maybe the whole women-having-babies-together was still just a dream and not a reality. Molly had accepted that, sadly at first, and eventually without sadness. With gratitude for what she did have.

But then a few days ago she had woken up feeling sick, and though she mostly dismissed it as probably just being some kind of virus or food poisoning or something, she couldn't help but wonder...

She wondered what Holtz's reaction would be. She realized she should probably leave the bathroom. She wrapped the strip in a paper towel and stuck it in her jeans pocket, walking out of the bathroom back towards Holtz.

She didn't say anything. She didn't want to say it in public. She just gave Holtz a brilliant smile and linked their elbows as they started back towards the U-Haul.

"Soooo... gonna tell me why you're suddenly all smiley?" asked Holtz when they'd made it back to the trailer with groceries in tow.

Molly started laughing. And couldn't stop.

Holtz squinted at her in confusion. She set down the soda she had been drinking. "Molly?"

Molly leapt on top of Holtz, pinning her to the bed and kissing her furiously, Holtz hesitating a moment before kissing her back. And then Molly pulled back grinning wide.

She reached into her jeans pocket and pulled out the pregnancy test, holding it up. "You are officially the first woman to ever get another woman pregnant, Doc."

Holtz stared at the strip in shock. Then she stared at Molly in shock.

"But..."

And then Holtz started laughing as well.

"It actually fucking _worked?"_

"That is what the strip says. Strip ain't lie."

Holtz suddenly rolled them over and kissed Molly even more furiously than Molly had kissed her.

"The first woman to ever get another woman pregnant," she murmured at Molly's mouth.

"You are," beamed Molly. "Seeing as how this is future technology, you're the first woman of your time to utilize it. I mean you kinda cheated by time traveling but still."

"I did not cheat. Engineering is not cheating."

"Fair enough."

They celebrated in the most appropriate way they could, by fucking each other senseless, and afterwards laid down on their sides facing one another.

Holtz's fingers danced lightly over Molly's stomach. "I don't know if I can actually believe this," she said quietly. "I don't know if my brain can actually accept this."

"Me neither," responded Molly, covering Holtz's hand with her own. And then a thought occurred to her and her eyes flew wide open.

"Oh my god. My parents. I haven't even... they don't even know... shit. Shit shit shit."

Holtz watched her, wearing an expression of apprehension. "Um... do you think they'll... be okay with it?"

Molly laid on her back, staring up at the roof of the trailer. "I have no fucking idea."

Holtz said nothing in reply and Molly could feel her anxiety in the air.

Molly turned back towards her. "I'm sure they'll be okay with it... perhaps not _initially_ , but eventually, yes."

"Your mom's _really_ gonna be pissed at me now, isn't she."

"No," answered Molly. "She won't be pissed at you. If anything she would be pissed at _me_ , but I don't think she will be, I think she'll just be... thrown off by it."

Holtz laughed nervously. "I hope that's all she'll be."

Molly gazed at her. "I should... go and tell them."

"Yeah."

"We both should."

"No."

"Holtz."

"Molly."

Molly sighed. "Swear to god, she will _not_ be angry with you."

"You said that last time and she ended up almost calling the cops on me. And you weren't even pregnant then."

"I'm gonna have to tell them sooner or later, and trust me, it'll look better if we tell them together," insisted Molly. "Please, Holtz... trust me. Be there with me."

Holtz closed her eyes resignedly. A long moment of silence passed.

Then Holtz sighed and nodded. "Okay."

They flew back to Hill Valley and made their way back to Molly's house.

Molly could practically hear Holtz's heart pounding on her ribcage as they approached the front door.

They were greeted warmly by Molly's parents; Molly's father George hugged her fiercely, and then hugged Holtz just as fiercely. Molly's mother hugged Molly and gave Holtz an uncertain smile.

Molly's parents asked them how they'd been and Molly told them everything but what they had come to tell them. When the conversation finally lulled, Molly cast Holtz an apprehensive glance, which Holtz returned.

Then, heart pounding in her throat, Molly broke the silence. "Um... we um... we came here to tell you guys something." Her heart pounded even harder.

Molly's parents looked at her inquisitively. Holtz looked at Molly, then suddenly she spoke.

"We're going to have a baby."

Molly looked up at her, worry and happiness and love in her eyes. Holtz smiled warmly at her.

Molly's parents were understandably confused at first, and then understandably shocked, and then surprisingly, elated. Lorraine McFly, who had not long ago eyed Holtz with uncertainty, now pulled Holtz into a tight hug, beaming at her and kissing her cheek.

"Welcome to the family, honey."

For a moment Holtz could only stare at her in disbelief, tears threatening her eyes. And then she beamed right back.

Holtz and Molly eventually returned to the U-Haul after promising to visit often, and as Holtz sat on the bed stunned, Molly pulled out her guitar and started to play with lazy contentment.

" _Come with me... my love... to the sea... the sea of love..._ "

Holtz smiled at her. She leaned down and plucked at the strings of Molly's guitar with her teeth. "Cat Power? Nice."

Molly smirked. "It was a song before she did it, you know."

"Your opinion."

Molly flicked her guitar pick at Holtz's face playfully. Holtz laid her head on Molly's leg as Molly continued to play, plucking at the strings with her fingers. Then she paused with a thought.

"Hey is this thing safe for the baby?"

"Guitar? Probably. Unless there's something about this guitar you're not telling me."

"No, I meant the U-Haul. I mean considering it's nuclear-powered... I never really thought too much about that before... but I was just wondering... it's safe for the baby to be in here, right?"

Holtz looked up at Molly with raised eyebrows. Then she sat up and faced Molly.

" _All our times have come_ ," Holtz began to sing. " _Here but now they've gone..._ "

Molly narrowed her eyes at her former professor.

" _Seasons don't fear the reaper_ ," Holtz continued, grinning and moving closer to Molly. " _Nor do the wind, the sun or the rain..._ "

Now Molly started to grin as well and Holtz pressed her forehead against Molly's.

" _We can be like they are_ ," sang Holtz softly, lips inches from Molly's. " _Come on baby..._ "

" _Don't fear the reaper_ ," sang Molly in answer.

Then Holtz fell backwards away from Molly onto the bed. "Fuck me, world's deadliest guitar solo, take it away Molly," she cried out and Molly tore into the guitar solo as Holtz backed her up on air guitar.

"God that shit was metal," panted Holtz afterwards, grinning up at Molly.

Molly winked. "Needed more cowbell though."


	8. For My Girls

The passage of time was a difficult thing to gauge as a time traveler. Time was whatever you wanted it to be. Age, however... age continued onwards whether you wanted it to or not.

Holtz's thirty-third birthday rolled around, much to Holtz's non-excitement.

Molly, on the other hand, was very excited. And also very pregnant.

"How do you even know that it's my birthday," asked Holtz with eyes so narrowed they were almost completely shut.

"Uh, because you told me it was?"

Holtz continued to squint at her, and then shut her eyes completely and collapsed in resignation. "Curse you and your remembering of things."

Molly laughed, combing her fingers through the wildness of Holtz's hair. "I got something for you," she whispered at Holtz's shoulder, giving it a tiny kiss.

Holtz turned towards Molly. "Is it a baby? It's a baby isn't it."

"Besides that," said Molly with a wink. Holtz leaned in to kiss Molly's swollen belly, smiling and closing her eyes as she did so. Molly felt a strange sensation in her stomach and she let out a gasp. Holtz looked up at her, alarmed.

Molly stared down at her in awe. "I... I felt the baby move."

A broad grin spread over Holtz's face and she lifted herself up to kiss Molly. Both women smiled as their lips parted.

Then Molly pushed Holtz down to the bed, grinning wide. She reached over and grabbed Holtz's goggles off the table beside their bed, then pulled them over her own eyes, pulling her hair up through the strap so that it spilled wildly out over the top of Molly's head in a frizzy dark poof.

She gazed down at Holtz through the yellow lenses, smiling. "Why the yellow?"

Holtz smiled back up at her. "It's just... warmth. I like it."

Molly considered this, then got off the bed to grab her guitar. She sat at the foot of the bed, tuning it, and then smirked back at Holtz. "This is less easy to do now that I'm growing a human," she said, trying to figure out how to hold the guitar in her lap.

She eventually figured it out and she sat facing Holtz, who watched her curiously.

Molly began to pluck out the notes of a song, and Holtz began to grin.

" _Brainstorm... take me away from the norm_ ," sang Molly softly.

" _I got to tell you something_ ," Holtz joined in, laying down on her stomach and watching Molly with her chin propped on her hand.

" _This phenomenon... I had to put it in a song_ ," continued Molly. " _And it goes like..._ "

" _Wooooah, amber is the color of your energy_ ," sang Holtz, moving her shoulders in time with the music. Molly contined to play and watched Holtz shoulderdance in the yellow haze, smiling warmly at the sight.

Molly put down her guitar and crawled over the bed towards Holtz, who rolled onto her back and gave Molly an upside-down grin. Molly pushed the goggles up onto her forehead and grinned back down at Holtz before leaning down to give her an upside-down kiss.

She turned around so that she was kissing Holtz right-side up, laying on top of her. Holtz's fingers danced up her side and over her back gently and she looked up into Molly's eyes reverently. Then she looked up at the goggles on Molly's forehead and smirked.

"It's weird seeing those on someone else," she murmured.

"Get used to it, Doc, 'cause you ain't gettin' em back," teased Molly. "My goggles now."

Holtz raised an eyebrow daringly, smirking still. Then she started to tickle Molly.

Molly cried out with laughter, falling onto the bed beside Holtz and curling into a ball as Holtz tickled her into submission. "Okay," laughed Molly, "you can have them back, just stop, please!"

"I don't want them back," said Holtz, her voice low and sensual, a wicked smirk on her lips. "I just wanted to hear you beg."

Lust began to course through Molly, and she pulled Holtz to her in a hot and hungry kiss. When their lips parted, Holtz began to kiss along Molly's jawline towards her ear. She licked at the edge of Molly's ear, sending shivers through Molly's body.

Holtz slowly and tenderly kissed her way down Molly's neck. Her lips lingered on Molly's collarbone and one hand came up to play across one of Molly's breasts. This was one of her favorite things to do since Molly had gotten pregnant and her breasts had begun to swell... it was also one of Molly's favorite things that Holtz did. She sighed and arched up into Holtz's touch.

Holtz sank down and kissed Molly's other breast above her nipple, then she kissed a soft, slow circle around it, letting her fingers brush ever so slightly over Molly's other nipple, making Molly whimper with need. Holtz's tongue flicked out of her mouth at Molly's nipple and Molly moaned out Holtz's name. Holtz grinned and continued her downward trail of kisses.

She planted a deep kiss in Molly's navel, caressing Molly's stomach, and continued down... she could feel the heat emanating from Molly's center and when she reached it she licked at Molly's abundant wetness. This was also one of her favorite things to do since Molly had gotten pregnant. Not that she hadn't loved it before, but she loved it even more now, how much more intensely Molly responded to her touch now.

She drank in Molly's taste, pushing her tongue as deep as it could go into Molly, and then she drew herself back up Molly's body to kiss her passionately, sliding three fingers inside of her and beginning to thrust them in and out slowly and powerfully as her tongue danced with Molly's.

The younger woman moaned continuously into Holtz's mouth. Holtz's mouth drifted back over to Molly's ear and she kissed and bit at it as she began to pick up the pace, thrusting faster and deeper into Molly, groaning at the feeling of Molly around her fingers, the sounds that Molly was making... Molly let out a desperate moan, gripping Holtz's shoulder as she came. Holtz kissed her neck lovingly, then laid down beside her former student, pulling her hand up to taste Molly on her fingers.

"Happy birthday to _me_ ," she said with a wink and a grin and Molly laughed breathlessly.

"I got something else for you," said Molly, rolling on top of Holtz once again.

"Is it my goggles? Are you going to give them back?"

"Nope. Never."

"Is it a Faraday cage? You know how much I love those."

"I do know this, and no, it's not."

Holtz smirked. "Is it mind-blowing sex?"

Molly grinned. " _Aaaiii got to tell you something_ ," she singsonged. She touched her lips to Holtz's, loving the feel of them... she'd never loved kissing someone like this. But then she'd never loved a person the way she loved Holtz. She drew back and looked worshipfully down at the woman beneath her.

Holtz looked just as worshipfully up at her. Molly's heart rocketed into space.

She wanted to say so many things, but she couldn't find words that did her feelings justice. She leaned down to kiss Holtz's ear and nuzzled her neck, moving further down and kissing the hollow of her throat. Holtz tipped her head back and sighed happily.

Molly smiled. "You're the most perfect human being I have ever known," she murmured into Holtz's skin.

"You haven't known many human beings then."

"Irrelevant. You're still perfection."

Holtz's laugh turned into a moan as Molly teased Holtz's nipple with her tongue. Molly's tongue danced up the side of Holtz's breast as her hand cupped the other one and squeezed it softly.

Then suddenly she pulled back, and Holtz watched with increasing arousal as Molly reached under their bed for the prosthesis Holtz had used to get Molly pregnant.

But this time it wasn't going to be Holtz who wore it. Molly attached it to her own body, gazing hungrily down at Holtz as she stroked the shaft, moaning and biting her lip as she did so.

"I wanna feel you," moaned Molly. " _All_ of you."

Holtz gazed just as hungrily back at her. And she pulled Molly down into a simmering kiss and wrapped her legs around Molly's body, inviting her in.

Molly gasped out a curse at the feeling of Holtz enveloping her, her eyes slamming shut and her hands curling into fists. Holtz let out a quiet moan, her fingernails digging into the skin of Molly's back. Molly's head fell to Holtz's neck and she breathed in Holtz's scent, the light and citrusy scent of her soap mixed with the smells of sweat and grease and metal... she kissed Holtz's neck, tasting her... feeling her, feeling the roughness of Holtz's hands and the softness of Holtz's breasts, the warm wetness inside of her. Molly began to thrust in and out of her former professor, groaning softly as Holtz groaned back at her.

She moved slow, leisurely, in no hurry to do anything other than feel the woman below her. She leaned up to watch Holtz's face, watched the older woman with her eyes closed and her mouth open as quiet moans endlessly issued from it. Then Holtz's eyes opened to gaze up at Molly, shaded with lust, and Molly leaned down to kiss Holtz powerfully, and she began to move faster.

Holtz's hands fell away from Molly's body to grip the sheets below them as Molly thrust hard and fast into her... and then Molly felt Holtz's muscles draw tight around her, and Holtz cried out Molly's name as she reached her climax, pulling Molly over the edge with her.

Molly stayed there for several moments as both women caught their breath, Molly panting against Holtz's neck as Holtz panted up at the ceiling.

"So... I can now cross 'get fucked by a pregnant woman with a strap-on' off my list," said Holtz with a laugh. "Didn't think I'd ever get to that one."

Molly laughed with her, falling to the bed beside her. "Didn't think I'd get to that one either." She smiled affectionately at Holtz. "There are many things I didn't think were possible that you've made possible, Doc."

Holtz gave her a smile full of warmth and love. She leaned in to join their lips together in a kiss.


	9. My Blue Heaven

The day the baby came was unparalleled for the baby's parents. They had been told what to expect. But they didn't really know until it was upon them.

It had begun with Molly frowning as she held a hand to her stomach, and it had rapidly escalated from there. A cry of pain. A rush of fluid. Panic attacks in both women.

Holtz's hands had shaken violently as she tried and failed several times to start the U-Haul with Molly crying loudly in the seat beside her. Eventually the truck started and Holtz practically flew that fucker into the hospital.

She carried Molly inside and then let the nurses take Molly on a gurney into a delivery room, Holtz running alongside the gurney clutching Molly's hand for dear life.

She faintly registered that she was wearing only a bra and boxers, but only faintly.

The nurses attempted to kick her out of the delivery room but her and Molly's combined rage deterred the attempt.

Holtz continued to hold Molly's hand, feeling its grip tighten continually as Molly's cries intensified. In a daze, Holtz stuttered out words of love and encouragement, her hand slowly going numb in Molly's deathgrip.

And Holtz thought of all that she had been through... the pains of her youth, the joys of her adulthood... as she watched Molly she felt that pain and she felt that joy, and she felt things that she had never felt before. The realization that parenthood was now upon her and the further realization that she was going to be a parent with this former student of hers finally hit her heart, leaving her trembling.

She remembered vowing that this would never happen to her. She remembered the first time Molly had approached her after class. When Molly had first smiled at her and talked to her and Holtz had felt something stirring within her.

Molly, meanwhile, was trying and failing to think of anything but the incredible amount of pain she was in, despite the drugs the nurses had given her. She faintly registered that she was crushing Holtz's hand. But only faintly.

She wondered what the hell had possessed her to make her think that this was a _good_ idea.

She screamed Holtz's name as she strained her abdominal muscles as hard as she possibly could...

And then over the sound of blood pounding through her body, she heard a tiny voice crying.

She forced her eyes open wearily to see her and Holtz's daughter, bloody yet beautiful.

And the power of everything that she felt in that moment left her trembling.

Both women simply stared at the baby for several moments, and then they looked at each other with tears rolling from their eyes, and they smiled, and their lips found each other, their tears and saliva rolling together.

They held their baby daughter, Holtz stroking the baby's dark hair as Molly looked into the baby's blue eyes. Holtz's arm slid around Molly and her lips pressed to Molly's temple.

"We... we are actually parents now," Molly whispered weakly.

"Truth," said Holtz, equally weakly.

"What should we call her?"

Holtz was silent a moment, and then softly she answered, "Dana."

Molly smiled at Holtz. "Dana?"

"After Agent Scully," said Holtz with a grin. "Dana's a good strong badass lady name."

Molly laughed softly. "Dana... Dana Holtzmann."

"Dana McFly."

Molly considered this. "Dana McFly Holtzmann?"

Holtz grinned. "I like that."

After they had brought Dana home and some time had passed, they set off for Hill Valley once more, to introduce Molly's family to Dana.

On their way there, Molly couldn't stop smiling. Holtz asked her why, but Molly only smiled wider.

When they arrived, Holtz realized why.

She stared speechless at Dr. Gorin.

Dr. Gorin beamed at her and pulled her into a hug. Then pulled away and gave Holtz a frown.

"What's wrong? Usually you crack at least one of my ribs when you hug me."

Holtz looked over at Molly, who was holding Dana and beaming at Holtz. Holtz laughed. "You are _such_ a little punk," she said before dragging Dr. Gorin into a bonecrushing hug.

"Oh god that wasn't an invitation! Jillian!"

Holtz let her former professor go, laughing. She looked up at the older woman fondly.

"I missed ya, Gory."

Dr. Gorin shook her head, laughing. "I have not missed that nickname."

Holtz was introduced to Molly's younger sister Linda as well, who turned a lovely shade of red when Holtz kissed her hand. And Molly's family and Dr. Gorin couldn't help but smile as their eyes fell upon Dana.

Dana was quickly stolen away by her adoring grandparents, Holtz began to regale Dr. Gorin with the story of her life post-Ghostbusters, and Molly regaled her siblings with the story of her life post-college (or post-her abrupt dropping out of college to become a time traveler).

Molly's sister asked the inevitable question of how does time travel work and Holtz grinned over at her. "I wouldn't ask that question if I were you. Then I'd have to explain how when we travel through time we die and are reincarnated as radioactive mutants and I don't think you wanna hear about all that."

Everyone in the room stared wide-eyed at Holtz, Lorraine McFly clutching her granddaughter a little more tightly. Holtz looked around at their faces.

"Kidding," she clarified. "Although I so wish I was an undead radioactive mutant."

"Having known her for over a decade, I can confirm this," stated Dr. Gorin. Molly nodded her confirmation as well.

After several hours of Dana being passed from family member to family member, Holtz and Molly and Dana returned to the U-Haul.

Molly set Dana down in the makeshift crib she and Holtz had installed in the trailer, drawing a blanket over Dana's tiny form. Holtz stood behind Molly and wrapped her arms around the younger woman, kissing her shoulder tenderly.

"So you found Dr. Gorin," murmured Holtz and Molly could feel her lips curl into a smile against Molly's shoulder.

"She wasn't exactly hard to find. You told me where she lived," replied Molly, turning to Holtz with a smile. "I just figured... even though you said you didn't think it was a good idea to see her again, what with the time fuckery, I figured, y'know, she's a scientist too, she'll be able to handle it. And I felt like you needed to see her again." Molly stroked the side of Holtz's face.

Holtz kissed her softly. "I did," she whispered, smiling. Then she leaned in and began to kiss Molly more deeply, making Molly moan into her mouth as she felt desire spreading through her.

They hadn't had sex since Dana was born and their desire for each other consumed them like fire. Afterwards Molly groaned up at the roof of the trailer.

"God... if I smoked I would so need a cigarette right now, that was..."

Holtz nuzzled her neck and grinned, murmuring her agreement.

Molly laughed, looking over towards the crib. "It feels weird though, doing that in front of her."

"We've been doing that in front of her for like nine months now though."

Molly frowned at this, started to argue with it, and then realized she couldn't really. She shook her head and laughed again.

"We should maybe... find somewhere to live that has more than one room? Because eventually this girl is going to not be cool with her parents fucking in the same room as her."

Holtz scrunched up her face slightly and nodded.

Neither Holtz nor Molly really wanted to live in either the city or the suburbs, so they cast their search out into the great uncharted of the Pacific Coastline.

And eventually they found an abandoned factory that captured both of their hearts.

Holtz bought the factory and she and Molly began repurposing one of the floors into a vast apartment.

Molly frowned at Holtz as they worked. "Do we _really_ need a factory though?"

"Yes. Yes we do," said Holtz, hugging one of the ducts near her. "Ducts are extremely, extremely necessary."

Holtz then repurposed the rest of the factory into a vast laboratory, assuring Molly that it was perfectly safe for Dana.

Molly smirked. "How much of a lie is that?"

Holtz smirked back. "A fair amount. But this is my child we're talking about, and no child of mine is gonna grow up not knowing how to solder." Dana squealed excitedly from her crib nearby and Holtz gestured at this with a broad smile. "See? She can't wait. That's my girl right there."

They retired the time-traveling U-Haul but kept it around, and eventually they went back to the junkyard they'd left the DeLorean in to rescue what they had left of it. Holtz fell on top of its ravaged hood, weeping with joy at being reunited with her lost baby.

"What are you gonna do with it though?" asked Molly once they'd gotten it back to the factory and had started repairing it, Holtz's head bobbing as she worked to the sound of the Pixies coming from the nearby stereo. Holtz grinned mischievously.

"You will see. Oh how you will see," she said, erupting with maniacal laughter. "It's gonna be Dana's sixteenth birthday present. Should have it finished by then."

Holtz danced over to Dana's crib, picking her up and twirling with her. " _All I'm sayin', pretty baby_ ," she sang along with the Pixies. " _La la love ya, don't mean maybe_..."

"Shake your butt!" Molly called out, grinning and winking at Holtz.

"Not too hard," Holtz called back, dancing with Dana over to Molly and grinning as she leaned in to kiss Molly. "I love you..."

"I do," finished Molly with a smile.

 

~  
A/N: All song lyrics within this fic have been humbly borrowed from more talented individuals than myself. And the elements of Holtz and Ghostbusters and Back to the Future have also been borrowed lovingly. The gay is all mine. And also Kate McKinnon's, who is my queen. Thank you for reading <3


End file.
